Death Bites
by twilotter lover
Summary: When Harry gets bitten by Lupin, how will his life change? For the better or worse?


**Please no flames guys. I do not own Harry potter and never will unfortunately. :(**

He was running as fast as he could. A vicious fight between him and voldemort. Spells being shot at him from all angles but none of them hit him until the fateful one.

'Harry!' Yelled Hermione but already the boy was unresponsive. She ran and fell down next to the raven haired boy. He was already paling as if the life was being drained out if him.

She felt for a pulse. It was there but weak and would not last much longer. A cold evil voice sounded around the room.

'Its over. Your chosen one will die slowly and painfully!' Shouted voldemort suddenly there were foot steps in the distance and voldemort disapprated.

Hermione shot red sparks in the air indicating for the others to come to her aid. Within minutes lupin,tonks, Mad eye,Ron and Sirius were beside her.

'We have to do something quick!' Shouted Hermione frantically at the others.

'We need to know what he was hit with,' said Lupin worriedly. Harry was barely breathing.

'Ill see,' growled Mad eye who focused his spinning eye on the dieing boy.

'Its the Lunomius curse,' growled mad eye.

'Whats that?' Asked Ron worriedly.

'A curse that causes slow and painful death and the only way to stop it is being bitten by a werewolf,' said Tonks her voice shaking.

'Remus...'Said Sirius his voice shaking. He knew how hard this would be for his friend. He saw each month the pain the man went through and now Harry would have to experience it all.

'No,I can't do this. I can't create another monster. I can't do that to Harry,' replied Lupin his voice breaking at the end.

'Remus If you don't do this Harry will die,' whispered Ron his voice breaking, 'I can't lose my best mate,'

Remus looked at the boy with years in his eyes. He couldn't do it all the pain and racism. He didn't want Harry to suffer the same.

'Hurry, it's now ever never,' Moody said.

Remus looked at the small innocent boy taking his last breaths. He bent down and stuck his teeth into the boys shoulder. Harry was still for a moment before he screamed out thrashing from the pain. His eyes that had opened for a second had rolled back into there sockets. His back arched back in pain.

Remus Couldn't believe what he had done. He had ruined the poor boys life, one that was already hard enough already.

'Harry, I'm so sorry. I promise it will be over soon,' mumbled Lupin. It hurt him so much that his cub was in pain especially since he had caused it.

'We need to move him, we can't leave him on the hard floor,' said Sirius. His face was stained with tears. He knew he had to compose himself to help Harry but it hurt him so much so see his godson in pain.

Carefully Sirius lifted his thrashing godson in his arms and held him close. They slowly walked to the hospital wing with Sirius muttering words of comfort to Harry. Finally, they reached the hospital wing and Sirius carefully placed Harry down on the nearest bed. Harry had stopped thrashing and now was whimpering in pain. He slowly opened his eyes.

'Ssssirius,' croaked Harry.

'Yes Harry, I'm here it's going to be ok. I'm here,' replied Sirius he could see the pain in his godson's eyes.

'It hurts,' rasped Harry.

'I know Harry, It will be over soon. I promise,' said Sirius. He placed Harry's hand between his own.

Madam Pomfrey entered the scene with 2 small glass virals in her hand.

'Here are a dreamless sleep and a pain reliever potion,' said Madam Pomfrey handing Sirius the potions and looking between Sirius and Harry.

'I'll come back to check on him later,' She whispered and she walked back towards her office leaving Sirius to give Harry the potion.

'Come on Harry, you need to take this,' said Sirius who was shaking Harry awake.

'Mmmmmmm,' mumbled Harry. He sat up gingerly, took the potions and fell asleep with his godfathers hand in his own.

Hermione,Ron,Tonks and Lupin came and sat next to Sirius.

'He won't be a real werewolf will he? I mean he wasn't bitten on the full moon,' asked Ron looking at his best friend.

'I'm afraid he will be. That's one of the effects of the curse,' mumbled Lupin sadly.

'Remus, it's not your fault,' started Sirius.

'It is. I bit Harry I have cursed him for life. I caused him so much pain,' cried Lupin.

'Would you rather Harry had died?' Asked Sirius.

'Obviously not,' replied Lupin.

'Well u did the right thing and we will get through this with him. Together,' said Sirius. Together they watched the sunrise bringing the dawn of a new day. A new life.

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
